


Moon Drunk

by Lilibet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Happy Ending, I've had this stuck in my head for ages, It's remus there's always gonna be some angst, Kinda-ish not really, M/M, Please be gentle with me, it's my first fic in a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibet/pseuds/Lilibet
Summary: But it was on nights like these, silent except for the creaking of an old house and the ticking of the grandfather clock down the hall, that Remus could admit to himself that sometimes, and only sometimes, moonlight could be beautiful, ethereal and otherworldly.





	Moon Drunk

Remus slipped inside the bedroom, slowly closing the door behind him with a quiet click. Sirius was sprawled on his back in the middle of the bed, shirtless, the thin bed sheet laid across his hips barely covering his modesty. His pale skin was nearly white in the low light, his neck and jaw illuminated by a thin shaft of moonlight as it shone through the window. Ordinarily, Remus would be unmoved by the moonlight, never truly understanding the fascination or romanticism that people often attached to it. To him it was a cold and harsh light, remote and far away, causing him nothing but misery and pain. But it was on nights like these, silent except for the creaking of an old house and the ticking of the grandfather clock down the hall, that Remus could admit to himself that sometimes, and only sometimes, moonlight could be beautiful, ethereal and otherworldly. And as Remus gazed at Sirius, a silent spectator greedily looking his fill, he almost felt as though the moon was a kindred spirit as its light slid over Sirius, taking in its own fill as it caressed the man’s skin.

It was often at this time, in the dead of night when everyone else was asleep, that Remus had trouble believing this was real. That he had Sirius back after all these years, that he could hold him in his arms again and tell him that he loved him, that he always had even when he so vehemently wanted to hate him. In the years after James and Lily’s death he had tried for so long to forget about Sirius, to will away his love for this wildcard of a man. But he’d never quite managed it. Sirius was too entrenched in him, he’d wormed his way under Remus’ skin and into his heart, sunk himself deep into his very bones. Trying to remove Sirius was akin to trying to remove a part of himself, and eventually, he’d resigned himself to feeling this way forever, accepting that he would always be in love with a traitor no matter how hard he tried to rip him out.

Except he wouldn’t be. He _isn’t_.

The revelation that Sirius hadn’t committed the crime he had been imprisoned for, that he was innocent, had set free an endless chain reaction of emotions in Remus’ chest he could barely comprehend. Relief that Sirius was innocent. Sorrow that he’d been wrongly accused of betraying James and Lily, and then blinding hot rage that it was actually Peter who had betrayed them, his _best friends goddamn it_. Then guilt had crashed through him, the feeling so sudden and sharp and bitter tasting it nearly took his legs out from under him, because he had so easily believed that Sirius was the spy, because he had tried so hard to forget him all these years and get on with the tatters of his life while Sirius endured the horrors of Azkaban. Then like whiplash, joy surged through him that Sirius was finally a free man. Everything had just tumbled through him like a whirlwind, over and over, round and round until he could barely breathe because of it, because nothing was as he’d thought, because _this changes everything_.

Remus hadn’t imagined for one second that Sirius could still feel the same as he had all those years ago. How could he? Remus had abandoned him, left him to his fate, ignored that niggling feeling that _something_ wasn’t right simply because it was easier then facing the truth. The truth that he may have been wrong. As it turned out though, Sirius didn’t care. He’d professed his love for Remus right on his door step, proclaiming that there was nothing the grumpy werewolf could do about it and that it would be quicker and easier for everyone involved if he just accepted it. Remus had tried to protest but his mouth had suddenly been a little bit busy and, well…he had never quite learned how to say no to Sirius.

Sirius shifted on the bed, turning over to face the window, his back to Remus. And like a fish on a hook Remus was reeled in. He moved silently across the room, his eyes never leaving Sirius’ form until he could see his face again. The moonlight now delicately caressed Sirius’ features as Remus’ gaze wandered over his jawline, his delicate nose, his long dark eyelashes as they rested against his cheekbones. Dust motes danced and twirled in the light of the moon, floating through the air. It seemed that despite Molly’s best efforts, Grimmauld Place was likely never to be truly clean again.

Suddenly itching to join Sirius in bed, to feel his skin against his and hold him close, Remus quickly shucked his clothes and flung them over the back of the chair tucked under the old desk in the corner of the room. Now in just his underwear, Remus gently slid under the sheets and laid on his side facing Sirius. They were so close to each other Remus could count Sirius’ eyelashes as his eyes moved behind his eyelids, dreaming. Remus hoped that it was of better things, of the life they could have had, the life that they may now have with the future stretching endlessly out in front of them.

Sirius brow furrowed slightly, and he mumbled, “R’mus?”

Remus reached out and whispered, “Shh, go back to sleep.” Sirius snuggled into his arms and buried his nose in Remus’ neck, inhaling deeply. He slowly nuzzled Remus, rubbing his nose against the soft skin, sleepily delighting in the warmth of the other man and fell back to sleep with a small smile playing on his lips.

Remus’ heart clenched as he looked down at the man he loved, this beautiful, kind, amazing man. And Remus swore to himself that he would never take Sirius for granted, that he would cherish and worship this man forever because it was absolutely no less than Sirius deserved, and goddamn it if they weren’t finally going to get their own happy ending.

Remus tightened his arms around Sirius and hid his face in the man’s dark hair. Encompassed by his scent, Remus finally closed his eyes and fell asleep, dreaming of a better world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in about 7 years and for some reason this would just not leave me alone. I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think! (Be gentle with me, please, I'm a delicate flower)


End file.
